I Will Always Love You
by TheCatsAlive
Summary: Set after Raj interrupts Leonard and Penny whilst they're in bed in the Love Car Displacement episode. Leonard is still in love with Penny, but does she feel the same way? Lenny story.
1. Chapter 1

_**I do not own The Big Bang Theory or any of the characters!**_

I Will Always Love You.

Chapter 1-

After Raj had asked Leonard if they wanted to watch Bridget Jones Diary he climbed into Sheldon's un-used bed. Leonard looked into Penny's eyes and sighed, Raj had ruined it for him, ruined the chance of getting back with his ex girlfriend who he was still madly in love with.

"Well, guess we should get some sleep then." Penny whispered with a slight smile of disappointment.

"Yeah, guess so..." Leonard replied. He turned over to face the opposite way to Penny.

Leonard thought that was that, as they settled down for the night Penny, about 5 seconds later, tapped him on his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Leonard asked in a quiet tone turning to face the beautiful woman with his weight rested on his elbow.

"Hold me?" She answered with a voice of embarrassment.

Leonard, without saying a word, slipped his right arm under Penny's back to it was on her waist and his left grabbed her right side making her twist to face him. She then placed her face on his chest and her right hand rested on the top of his back playing with the curls at the back of his neck.

Penny loved being in Leonard's arms, she loved it when he held her, she felt safe, she felt wanted. Leonard knew this wouldn't turn into anything more serious, he knew Penny still wasn't ready for the commitment of a long term relationship again yet but, for now at least, this was perfect for the both of them.

After 10 minutes of this Penny removed her head from Leonard's neck, he looked down to see what was wrong, but then Penny rested her forehead against Leonard's, he looked into her deep green eyes and smiled slightly. Penny looked back into his dark brown, puppy dog eyes whilst her hand moved from the back of his neck to his stubbly cheek.

Leonard moved his hand from Penny's waist to her cheek stroking it gently with his fingers.

Leonard didn't take his eyes away from hers and, to his surprise; a tear fell from Penny's eye. He pulled her closer to himself and whispered to her "Its ok, everything's ok, I'm here and I always will be."

These words from Leonard made penny cry even more, he didn't know what was wrong so he decided to ask her... "Hey, what's wrong?!"

"Leonard, I made a mistake breaking up with you, you were the best thing in my life and I screwed it up! I'm such an idiot, Leonard I'm in love with you and I'm sorry that I didn't say it when you said it to me. I was just scared!"

Leonard took Penny's hand and asked "Scared of what? You knew... You know I'll always love you and be here for you! Penny, from the moment I saw you unpacking your things in your apartment I knew you were the one I wanted to be with for the rest of my life! You are the love of my life."

Penny looked into Leonard's eyes in disbelief, what was wrong with her? In front of her was a perfect man pouring his heart out to her and she let him go! She knew she loved him but she needed to take things slow, make sure things would work if they tried being together again.

It all got too much for Penny at that point and she fled the room slamming the door on the way out.

"What was that?!" Raj asked Leonard sleepily.

"Nothing, go back to sleep." Leonard told Raj. He did what Leonard said and laid his head back down on the pillow.

Then Leonard left the room chasing Penny, he had no idea what was wrong, he headed down the stairs to the lobby to find the girl he loved... But on the second floor, as he was running down the stairs, he heard sobbing. He knew it was Penny. He could just tell.

He slowly walked over to her, she had her back against the wall, her arms wrapped around her knees that were extremely close to her chest and her head leaning on her knees. Leonard slid down the wall beside her, not saying a word.

Even though Penny didn't look up she knew Leonard was there, she could smell him, he smelt beautiful.

"Sorry." Penny whispered choking back tears.

Leonard replied with "You don't need to be sorry, this is all my fault! Every time something good happens between us I always take it one step too far, I always put more pressure on you when I know you're not ready. The truth is Penny, I will do whatever it takes to be with you, I will give up everything to be the one you rely on, for you to be the mother of my children, for you to be my wife; that's my dream Penny, to have you forever, and I know you probably don't want to hear this right now but I love you. I am in love with you Penny.

At that point Penny raised her tear-stained face and looked Leonard in the eye, just like earlier on when they were lying in bed. Leonard took her left hand in his right and intertwined their fingers.

"From the moment I saw you, I knew you were the one. I will always love you." Leonard told her, a tear dropping from his face landing on his knee. Penny knew it was time for her to tell the truth to Leonard…

_**Not really sure where I'm going with this, reviews would be nice! There will defiantly be a Chapter 2.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Thankyou for all the lovely reviews on chapter 1, I'm really enjoying writing this story and I think I'm going to make it longer than I originally thought. Let me know what you think of chapter 2.**_

I Will Always Love You.

Chapter 2-

"Don't cry over me Leonard, I'm not worth it, I'm worthless." Penny whispered to Leonard closing her eyes.

Hesitantly, Leonard kissed Penny not for a long time but long enough for Penny to feel a spark.

"Penny you are not worthless, you're perfect!" Leonard's words reminded Penny of their first kiss on Sheldon and Leonard's couch, how he didn't take advantage of her when she was drunk, how he stopped it before it could go any further.

After a few seconds of looking into each other's eyes, Penny took the opportunity to say what she had wanted to say to Leonard for over a year now... "I love you. I want you. Leonard... I need you."

At them words floods of tears left Leonard's eyes, but not because he was upset, because them are the words he had wished Penny would say to him for 4 long years. No-body had ever told him they needed him, obviously Sheldon needed him to chauffer him around to the train and comic book store but that was a completely different situation, Penny needed him because she loved him.

Leonard didn't believe them words had left Penny's mouth, so he needed to make sure she was telling the truth... "Really?" He asked her still tightly gripping her hand.

Penny kissed him. Leonard kissed her back. "Actions speak louder than words right?" Penny questioned.

"Erm, I guess." Leonard replied looking puzzled.

Penny stood up, making Leonard stand up with her. "Come on then, we're kicking Raj out of your room." She told him whilst winking at him and biting her lip.

Quickly, they ran up the 2 flights of stairs. Penny dragging Leonard up with her outstretched arm.

Leonard's eyes lit up as she led him to his room. She put her hand on the doorknob, Leonard was hugging her from behind with his head resting on her shoulder biting and sucking her neck. Both his arms were wrapped around her and his hands were on her stomach. As they entered the room Leonard didn't let go of Penny.

"RAJ GET OUT!" Leonard shouted as he walked towards his bed. Raj instantly sat up, he automatically knew what was happening and he couldn't argue because Penny was in the room, so quietly but quickly dragged himself into the hallway sighing and closing the door.

Leonard and Penny had no idea where Raj went but they didn't care.

Immediately after the door closed behind Raj, Penny led Leonard to the bed they were kissing in before they were interrupted. She fell on to the bed pulling Leonard on top of her, straight away drawing Leonard's lips towards her.

Leonard thought about what this meant, they had rushed into things before. Like when he returned home from the North Pole, it has just been awkward, not just for him; but for the both of them.

"Pen... Penny just wait..." Leonard said whilst standing up. "Don't you think we should take things slow? We've only just confessed our feelings for each other."

Penny knew this wasn't why Leonard had stopped; she could sense it. "You're lying Leonard, that's not the reason you want to stop, tell me the truth." She sat at the end of the bed waiting for him to sit beside her.

Leonard looked at her in shock. How had she known? How had she known he was lying? He had to tell her the truth.

He sat beside her, he felt uncomfortable, he couldn't look into her eyes without twisting his body. Leonard moved to sit against the bed board and told Penny to sit opposite him.

"Penny when we were together, the first time, it was the most perfect 8 months of my life. I was happy, the happiest I've ever been if I'm honest. But, but then you broke my heart! Not just in half, but in to millions of pieces, I didn't know what I was going to do."

They were both sat crossed legged, knees touching. Leonard reached out and touched Penny's cheek, she grabbed his hand and placed it on her thigh holding the back of his hand, with her fingers inbetween his.

"Penny I genuinely thought I was going to die, it felt like someone had reached into my chest and pulled my heart out, and then we had that one night stand. I thought we would get back together immediately after that, but we didn't, and my heart broke again. I can't have my heart broken again Penny, because if it breaks again I don't think it'll ever fix. I love you and I want to be with you, but I just can't if you're not one hundred percent sure you won't leave me again. I want you to think about it, please just make sure your certain whatever decision you make."

Leonard stood up, with regret, and headed for the door, she didn't let go of his hand until her arm was so outstretched she couldn't cling on any longer. She didn't want him to go but she just couldn't find any words. Her mouth was dry. Penny was in shock, she loved him but she couldn't be sure she wouldn't break him again.

With his hand on the door he turned to Penny... "Let me know when you figure it out, and remember, I will always love you."

She wasn't sure what to say, but she let him leave. She knew he was right, she needed to be sure; she couldn't do it to him again. Penny wanted him here, now, with her.

She started to cry. All she had to say was that she'll never break his heart again and he would be there, but she couldn't tell him that because it probably wouldn't be the truth.

Penny would never want to hurt Leonard on purpose but when it all got too much she would run away, not thinking how he would feel.

In between her sharp breathes she layed down whispering, "I love you Leonard."

_**Read and review please. Chapter 3 will be up soon! Right, I'm not sure if I'm going to include smut in this story or keep it clean! When you review please tell me which I should do, I will go with the majority, thankyou!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I've decided I'm going to publish a chapter a day (except Christmas and Boxing day probably), there will be about 5 or 6 chapters in all, maybe more if I can think of more ideas.**_

I Will Always Love You.

Chapter 3-

When she awoke the next morning the pillow, her aching head rested on, was soaking with her tears.

For a split second she thought Leonard was beside her, until she remembered the events of last night.

A knock at the door interrupted Penny's thoughts; she dragged herself out of bed to answer it. There stood Amy, looking confused.

"Why are you here bestie? Did you and Leonard have-"

"No, no we didn't. I mean we nearly did, twice actually, but no we didn't."

"Did you want to have intercourse with Leonard?"

"Yeah, I did but he kinda… Didn't."

"Is that why you left our room? To come and have, well try have, coitus with Leonard?" Amy asked.

"No, you attacked me in your sleep! That's why I left, because you were beating me up. The thing with Leonard just happened then unhappened."

"Oh, sorry about that." Amy apologized what a grin. "Anyways, were going for breakfast before the conference, you want to come?"

"Sure, I'll be down in 2 mins."

With that, Amy left.

Penny left Leonard and Sheldon's room to return to her own so she could get dressed and get ready. She knew Leonard would be having breakfast with the gang, she thought to herself about not going, so then she wouldn't have the pain of seeing Leonard. It hurt her that he thought she was going to hurt him again, but she couldn't blame him. She had done it before, twice before, but Penny thought this time would be different.

Penny decided on going to breakfast other wise her friends would get suspicious and start asking questions, and she knew if anyone asked her about Leonard she would cry. No doubt.

She returned to her room and started to get ready. She put on a light blue vest top that showed off her breasts, she also wore a pair of black skinny jeans. Her hair flowed past her shoulders in wavy direction, she didn't wear make up... Leonard always said he preferred her natural.

When Penny made her way to the restaurant Howard, Bernadette, Amy and Leonard were all sat on one side of the table (in that order) and on the other side was a free seat, Raj and Sheldon. Penny sat in the empty seat.

As soon as Penny entered the room Leonard's eyes lit up, he stopped eating and smiled in her direction just staring at her. 'God, she is just perfect.' He thought to himself.

Penny took the seat and looked at Leonard, he looked happy. Why was he happy? They weren't together, even though that's what they both wanted.

Penny ordered some toast and it came in quick time. Before she took her first bite she looked over at Leonard. He was looking back at her even though all the other people on the table were deep in conversation; it was like no one else existed except them two.

To Penny's surprise Leonard mouthed the words 'I love you' to her. She smiled. He smiled. 'I love you too' was the words that Penny mouthed back. She did love him, more than she had loved anyone in her life, Kurt was nothing on Leonard. Leonard then mouthed 'I will always love you, remember that' back to her. He smiled and nodded in her direction.

When Penny had finished her toast she made her way back to her room with Amy and Bernadette.

"Have you and Howard made up when Bernadette, I saw you was sat next to him." Penny asked.

"No, I'm still angry! How does he think he can say that and get away with it?!" Bernadette exclaimed.

"Just remember he loves you... And if I'm honest I didn't have the greatest night of my life either last night." Penny told them.

"What happened?" Bernadette wanted to know.

"Well, I got into bed with Leonard and we were going to... Y'know... But then Raj came in. Leonard hugged me and told me he loved me and stuff. Then I ran out of the room and he followed me, I told him that I wanted and needed him; then we went back to his room to have... Y'know... But then he said he didn't want his heart broke again so he stopped. I understand why he stopped but I love him so much and I would do anything to have him back, I don't know what to do."

"Show him, show him that you love him!" Bernadette's words made Penny think.

When they got back to Pasadena Penny planned to tell him that she wanted him, make it really romantic, she was going to be with Leonard... Forever.

After Penny, Bernadette and Amy left the table Howard and Raj also went back to their rooms to pack their bags for home so they wouldn't have to do it after the conference.

Sheldon and Leonard still stayed seated at the breakfast table, Leonard asked Sheldon "Would there be any chance you could let Penny back in 'lead car'? She's really sorry about what she said and she didn't mean it… And think about it, if we breakdown her Nebraska background would help us survive in the wild for days!"

Sheldon replied with "Hmm, only if she apologizes."

"Oh, she told me she was very sorry earlier!"

"Ok then." Sheldon seemed happy he had an apology without even asking for one. Even though Leonard was lying about what Penny had said he seemed pleased he had got her back in 'lead car', all he wanted was to spend time with her.

When they had done with the conference and questions they all packed their cars and drove home. Sheldon had agreed to give Penny another chance in the 'lead car', but this time Amy had swapped seats with Leonard because he didn't get much sleep. The reason was the night before with all the Penny business he didn't get any sleep at all and he was afraid he might fall asleep at the wheel. So she was the driver in the front and he was in the back.

It was a long 6-hour journey home, Sheldon tried to make it fun with his car games but it didn't really work with anyone except for Amy.

Whilst Sheldon and Amy were talking about string theory, Leonard and Penny were talking about work. She was telling him what hours she was working in the week coming up; in his head he was thinking and planning a meal for Penny. He was going to make her love him forever. Leonard wanted to give her space so she had time to make her decision, but he couldn't bring himself to do it, he needed her, even if it was just a friend... For now.

Penny was sat on the left behind Amy and Leonard was sat on the right behind Sheldon.

2 hours into the journey Penny started to drift off, but soon realized she had nothing to lean on. With that she unplugged her seatbelt and moved go the middle seat right next to Leonard. He looked confused and asked her "What you doing?" Penny rested her head and Leonard's shoulder and sleepily whispered back "Mmm, just needed something to lean on."

That comment made Leonard feel a little unwanted, 'Just something to lean on?' He thought to himself, 'I thought I meant more to her than that, especially with what happened last night…'

_**Leonard and Penny are all over the place, I still haven't decided what's going to happen! Read and review, thank you.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews on this story! I really appreciate it, this is not my favorite chapter in the story but I hope you enjoy it.**_

I Will Always Love You.

Chapter 4-

A few seconds later Penny whispered "And there's no-one in the world I would rather lean on." She smiled at him. The words from Penny took away Leonard's doubt; he took his arm from his knee and maneuvered her so it was behind her back and resting on her hip.

This made Penny lean on Leonard's chest, "Mmm, that's better." She said whilst putting her hand on his knee.

He took her hand straight away and locked fingers with hers. Penny wondered why he had done this, he was the one who had left that night, he was the one that had walked out of the door. But she knew he did the right thing and that he was accurate in what he had said.

Right then, that moment the intimacy was perfect for the both of them, Leonard was holding Penny like he wanted to do for the rest of his life and their fingers fit perfectly together. He was surprised how good they fitted together.

After about 30 minutes of Penny being asleep she awoke with Leonard looking down at her and smiling. She undid their fingers and moved her hand to his neck, just like she was doing last night, she raked her fingers through his hair; eventually letting her hand land on his cheek. Leonard looked into her eyes once again, Penny could feel how much he was in love with her, she could see it in his eyes.

"You are beautiful Penny." Leonard told her.

"No I'm not!" She replied.

"Yes you are" Leonard continued but whispering in her ear so Sheldon or Amy couldn't hear him. "You're beautiful, perfect, amazing, perfect-"

"You already said perfect." Penny told him looking embarrassed.

"Just wanted to make it clear, just so you know." Leonard winked at her.

Penny felt her love for Leonard building up, she took her hand off his cheek and wrapped it around his belly tightly squeezing him. She needed him.

Leonard took his right hand and moved her hair out of Penny's face. His other underneath her top drawing patterns on her stomach.

"You don't understand how hard it was for me to leave you last night Penny, I want nothing more than to be with you! You know that, right?" Leonard asked.

"It hurt me too Leonard, the fact you think I'm going to break you again, hurts. It hurts me that you can't trust me to love you. I can't promise I won't hurt you again but I've been thinking, there are no ways I could hurt you! I can tell you that I love you, if you asked me to marry you I would say yes, I want to have children with you and I would never ever cheat on you Leonard because you're my life, and if I lose you my life would be over. I would have nothing to live for."

"Do you know what I did last night when I left? I sat outside my room sobbing, sobbing over you. I thought you would chase me, and if you did I was there, with open arms waiting, but you never did."

"Because you were right! I needed to think, but now I know that it's you I want for the rest of my life." Penny told him.

Sheldon turned around to look at the pair; they were still holding each other. "Can you two be quiet and quit your jibber jabber!"

"Shut up Sheldon!" Both Leonard and Penny shouted in sync.

Sheldon turned to face forward, crossed his arms and sighed.

Penny drifted off to sleep again for the rest of the journey. All the time she was asleep Leonard stared at her all the way home thinking about her being his, this automatically made Leonard smile. He just wanted to kiss her.

When they got back Sheldon and Amy walked inside the building, they left Leonard trying to wake Penny up from her deep sleep. He stood up and Penny shifted her weight so she was laid down on the back seats. Leonard tried to shake her leg but she wasn't responding.

He stood next to the seat in the car and leaned over her, stroking her face. Her eyes began to flutter open.

Because Leonard had been at the conference he didn't have his usual tee and a jacket on, he had a suit with a tie.

Penny looked up at Leonard and smiled, she grabbed the end of his tie pulling him towards her. She captured her lips, there it was, sexual tension. He didn't at first but, eventually, Leonard kissed her back.

When they pulled away Penny told Leonard she loved him, obviously he said it back.

"Come on, let's get you home in bed." Leonard told her whilst putting one of his hands on her back and one on the back of her knees in the crease.

He picked her up and carried her out of the car, using his leg to shut the door.

Penny trusted Leonard and just snuggled into his neck wrapping both her arms around his neck. She kissed him again, but only a quick one.

Leonard carried her up the 4 flights of stairs.

"Right, where's your key?" Leonard asked Penny.

"In my jeans back pocket, but I can't reach so you're going to have to get it." Penny told him with a smirk.

Because Leonard couldn't get the key without dropping Penny he lifted her up and put her over his shoulder, he reached into her pocket covering her bum and got the key. He was trying his best not to feel aroused at this point.

He put the key in the lock and opened Penny's door. With her still over his shoulder he walked into her bedroom and placed Penny on her bed.

Leonard started to walk away; Penny asked, "Where are you going?"

Leonard turned around to look at her and smiled cheekily, he replied with "Just going to get a condom. I'll be back soon."

_**There will 100% be smut in chapter 5, but for now please review this chapter.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Just to warn everyone, this is the smut chapter! Please read and review. I think they'll only be one more after this one._**

I Will Always Love You.

Chapter 5-

Quickly, he scurried across the hallway straight into his bedroom. Thankfully Sheldon had gone to bed so he wasn't going to be questioned about what he was doing.

He reached into his draw and picked out 2 condoms, just incase he gets lucky in the morning too.

Leonard stopped. Was this right? Should he be doing this? He decided he didn't care if this was right or not, he wanted Penny.

When Leonard returned, condoms in hand, Penny was laid on her bed wearing just her bra and knickers.

"Hey" she whispered when he entered her bedroom.

"Hi... Penny, are you sure you want to do this? And you sure that you love me?" Leonard questioned.

Penny smiled and bit her lip, "I've never been more sure of anything in my life! Come here."

Leonard walked over to the bed placing the condoms on the stand. "Right, if we're going to do this we do it my way ok?"

He didn't give Penny time to answer; his lips were on hers, tongue in her mouth. It's not surprising because he had wanted Penny back for a whole year, and leaving her last night killed him.

As they were kissing Leonard climbed on top of Penny, still kissing her. She stopped kissing him so she concentrate on undoing his tie. He didn't want to stop so he moved to her neck licking and biting. Penny closed her eyes and let out a moan.

She had finished with the tie so she let it drop the floor. Now it was time to get rid of the blazer. Penny placed her hands on his chest moving them to his shoulders moving the blazer too. Leonard helped her out at this point by taking it off immediately. Then, he kissed her passionately again.

Leonard wasn't quite there yet, so to get him more excited he slipped his 2 fingers under Penny's knickers. When he entered her Penny screamed into Leonard's shoulder. He kissed her once again, Penny breathing sharply into his lips as his fingers entered and left her each time.

Now, Leonard was fully erect but he still had his pants and shirt on.

He stood up off the bed, once he had finished with Penny, and quickly ripped off his shirt and pants but left his boxers on. He laid down on the bed and pulled Penny on top of him, this time she was the one that started nibbling on his neck. She could see his wood through his boxers so she reached into them and caressed him.

Whilst Penny was doing this he unhooked her bra and took her right breast into his mouth sucking it until her nipple hardened, then he moved onto the next.

Leonard flipped Penny onto her back, after all he did say it was going to happen his way, he grazed the outside of her thighs going downwards taking her knickers with his hands.

So now Penny was completely naked and Leonard still had his boxers on.

Penny fought back though and maneuvered Leonard so he was laid down again. She was sat on his belly kissing him and biting his neck.

"Take off my boxers." Leonard commanded holding Penny's hips.

Penny did as he said and removed them; his penis was bigger than she had ever seen it... She didn't know why, it just was. Then Penny reached over to pick up a condom, she undid the packet and placed it on top of Leonard's erection. Slowly, she rolled it down, down until it covered all of him. Leonard enjoyed when she touched him, it made him want her more.

Once again she sat on top of him, but this time she guided him into her. Penny screeched when he entered her whilst Leonard moaned loudly.

Gently, Leonard rocked Penny, she leaned down so his head was in the middle of her breasts, he started licking and sucking on them. She wrapped her hand round the back of his head pushing it deeper into the middle of her boobs.

Leonard thought it was time to take control, so swiftly he flipped Penny onto her back so he could push further into her. He got Penny's ankles and rested them on his shoulders giving him a better entrance. Leonard was on his knees thrusting into her.

More fiercely now, he pulled all the way out then all the way back in causing Penny to shout his name. She started clawing at his back whilst screaming "HARDER, HARDER LEONARD!" Leonard got harder, she moved her ankles to his back wrapping them around his neck, this caused him to get deeper. Penny couldn't keep quiet now, she was moaning, screaming and shouting his name louder than she ever had before. She couldn't stop; Leonard was doing good, really good.

Leonard moved his hands so they were around Penny's bum; he grabbed on and carried on thrusting.

Their kisses were getting lazy now, not really caring what the other was doing with their tongue. Nonetheless they carried on making out.

They had been going for about 12 minutes and Leonard's movements started to get slower, Penny could tell he was tired but didn't want him to stop.

"Don't stop... Leonard, don't stop!" Penny told him trying to catch her breath.

At these words Leonard started going harder, he was obviously going for a big finish.

As he got harder Penny's screams got louder... "Agghh, AGGHH, AAAAGGGGGHHHHH."

After about a minute of this Leonard ejaculated, this made Penny come too.

Slowly, he removed himself from her; he fell on top of her and kissed her neck. He then put his mouth next to her ear and whispered "I love you. " Leonard then laid next to Penny and turned to face her, her hand went down his body and landed on his cock, which was now soft, and started playing with it and stroking it. Leonard enjoyed this.

He placed his arm under her back resting on her hip; he then made her twist towards him. Then Leonard moved his left hand so it was squeezing her bum. This made Penny squirm because she wasn't expecting it.

Penny couldn't believe just the night before she had been alone, heart broken because Leonard didn't trust her. It was unbelievable how happy she was now to how unhappy she had been then.

"Leonard..."

"Uh huh..."

"I've made my decision... And I promise I will never hurt or break you ever again. I am in love with you, and I want to be with you forever. You are my life and I want to be yours."

Leonard looked into Penny's eyes and moved his hand from her bum to the side of her face. He used his thumb to rub the side of her face.

"Yay" He replied grinning.

Penny laughed. He continued with "I love you too, I love you more and more everyday. I will always love you. I know we kinda did this the wrong way round but do you want to go to dinner tomorrow?"

"I'd love to but let me plan it, I said to myself I would have to win you back and that's what I'm going to do! Come round here at about 8?" Penny asked.

"Can't wait." Leonard replied.

Penny wasn't comfortable so she made Leonard spoon her. His left arm was on her belly.

Penny fell asleep in Leonard's arms, it really looks like they're both in it for the long haul, or are they?

_**Thankyou for reading, review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**This is the final chapter. Just wanted to say a big thank you to everyone who had read, reviewed, favorited and followed this story. I will be uploading more stories soon:)**_

I Will Always Love You.

Chapter 6-

The next morning the couple were completely separated, not like when they went asleep. Leonard was laid on his back facing the roof and Penny was laid on her right side facing the opposite way to where Leonard was.

Penny was the first to awaken; she was surprised that Leonard wasn't holding her. She was sure he had gone to sleep with his arms around her and she was in the exact same position as when she fell asleep so that means Leonard must have been uncomfortable and moved. She longed to be in his arms again so, tenderly, she moved his arm from his side to across Penny's pillow and rested her head on it.

Both of them were still naked from last night so Penny placed her hand on his chest to feel his heartbeat. Her touch startled him because Penny's hands were cold. Leonard immediately sat up wondering what had happened.

"It's ok, it's only me." Penny told him.

"Sorry, you just scared me that's all." Leonard replied.

He laid back down and outstretched his arm so Penny could cuddle with him. She placed her head on his chest. Leonard's arm wrapped around Penny making her feel safe.

It was Monday, Leonard had to be in work in 1 hour as it was 7:30, he planned to leave Penny's at 7:45 so he had time to get ready.

As the minutes past 7:45 soon came, Leonard wanted to get up put Penny dragged him back down.

"I don't want you to go." Penny told him.

"I don't want to go either!"

She kissed him, "Maybe I can stay just 5 more minutes." He said smiling before she kissed him once again.

7:50 came and passed so at 7:53 he told Penny he really needed to go. Leonard got up and started to get dressed.

8am was fast approaching and Leonard was getting ready, Penny was meeting Bernadette at 12 for brunch so she decided she would get up and ready too.

She went straight into the bathroom to brush her teeth but before she had time to pick up her toothbrush Leonard had come in and wrapped his arms around her waist. His nose was in the hair, he inhaled deeply so he could smell her coconut shampoo. Nobody could love anybody more than he loved her at that moment.

Penny placed her hands over the top of his and smiled at him in the mirror. He grinned and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you more..."

Leonard replied with "That's not possible."

Before Leonard went to work Penny gave him a quick kiss and he left.

She carried on getting ready and when it came to 12 she was waiting in the sandwich shop for Bernadette. When se arrived they greeted each other with a hug.

"So I heard you spent the night with Leonard last night." Bernadette said to Penny with a grin.

"Where did you hear that from?!" Penny asked.

"Howard told me!"

"And how did he find out?"

"Well, Sheldon realized that Leonard wasn't in last night and told Howard."

"Oh right."

"Soooo... What did you decide?"

"Well, I've decided I will do what ever it takes to be with him. I've invited him round to mine tonight for a meal and I'm going to make it really romantic."

"Sounds great!" Bernadette exclaimed sounding surprised.

That carried on conversing for an hour or so before the both went their separate ways.

Penny didn't have to work today so she started to get her apartment ready for the meal she was planning out.

She decided she would make him steak and chips, his favorite. At around 4 Penny left her apartment to go get the ingredients for the meal. She arrived home at 5.

Now it was time to get herself looking glamorous, she decided on a little red number that showed off her curves in all the right places. But first she took a shower, shaving everywhere that needed to be shaved. When she put the dress on she thought it would look better with straight hair, so that's exactly what she did.

Penny finished getting ready at 7:45 and had time to have her first glass of wine of the night before Leonard arrived.

8pm approached and Leonard was right on time, he knocked on her door and within a few seconds she had answered it.

As soon as Penny answered the door Leonard's pupils dilated, his heart skipped a beat and he mouthed the word 'wow'.

Leonard had also made an effort, wearing a blue tee with a blazer over the top and jeans with some smart shoes. He had let his hair free a little with the curls on top of his head visible. He looked very handsome.

"Not looking too bad yourself Hofstadter." Penny commented whilst wrapping her arms around him for a kiss. He placed his hands on her back so he had some control.

When they sat down to eat Leonard couldn't help but stare at Penny. 'She's so beautiful.' He thought to himself.

Penny had finished cooking the food and brought it over to the table, Leonard tucked in straight away.

After they'd finished their meal they both sat down on the couch, Penny with her head on Leonard's chest and him with his arm around her.

Throughout the day Penny had been thinking a lot about Leonard, yes she wanted him back, but she didn't want to rush into anything.

"Leonard I've been thinking, maybe we should slow it down."

"What?"

"This relationship I think we should slow it down, I don't want to lose you again!"

"But last night..."

"Last night was amazing but I want to get to know you again."

Penny hadn't said anything wrong to Leonard, but something just didn't feel right. He stood up and walked out of Penny's door whilst saying, "I'm sorry, I have to go." With tears forming in his eyes he left. Leonard entered his own apartment and went straight to his room ignoring multiple questions from Sheldon.

Penny didn't know what'd just happened. She needed to speak to Leonard. Penny started to cry as she walked into Leonard's apartment and headed to his room, also ignoring comments coming from Sheldon.

"What was all that about?" Penny asked entering the room.

Leonard was facing towards Penny; at her words tears fell from his eyes.

"Hey, what's wrong?!" Penny wondered. "I only said let's take things a little slower."

Leonard turned over so he wasn't looking in Penny's direction.

"Go away, leave me alone." He told her coldly.

Penny walked to the other side of his bed and knelt down so she was eye level with him. She wiped away his tears with her thumb. Leonard swallowed.

"Remember our first date? When we got back you said we should slow it down, then the next day we broke up. I don't want that to happen again Penny."

"And it won't! It's different this time; we're more grown up. I love you Leonard."

More tears left Leonard's eyes from Penny's last comment.

Penny continued... "All night I've wanting to ask you a question..." From a kneeling position she brought one of her knees up so only the other was resting on the floor. "Leonard..." She took one of his hands in hers; he sat up on the side of the bed with his legs dangling over the side. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

A smile came over Leonard's tear stained face. She had done it! She had proved to him she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

"I thought you wanted to take things slow?"

"Well I did, but only because I didn't want to hurt you again, but now I've hurt you by saying we should take things slow so maybe going fast will make you happy." She said whilst winking at Leonard.

He smiled his biggest smile, the smile he only used for when he was with Penny. "Yes Penny I will be your boyfriend! Will you be my girlfriend?" Leonard asked with a smirk.

"Of course I will!" Penny exclaimed joining Leonard on the bed by pouncing on him.

They started kissing when Penny pulled away. "I will always love you!"

Leonard looking straight into her eyes, he didn't say anything but started kissing her again; it was lucky Leonard had more condoms in his top draw...

_**Once again I do not own any of these or The Big Bang Theory! Please review this chapter, if you want me to add more chapters to this story please tell me.**_

_**Thanks again for reading!:)**_


End file.
